


Giggle Water

by banbanabas



Series: Hit On All Sixes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Humantale, Established Relationship, F/F, Human AU, Mafia AU, Makeouts, Mobster AU, heheehehehehe, warning for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Description: "so what if we took the purest, dorkiest, most adorable vanilla ship in the entire world… and made them hardboiled rogues in 1920s New York with semi automatic machine guns and lipstick"</p><p>Summary: Booze, old friends, and strategic planning as the girls continue their struggle to elude the big bad. (The strategy is making people uncomfortable by making out.)</p><p>(Part Two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggle Water

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: this au is a collaborative work between @flowerats and myself! if you haven’t already, check out part 1, too. it’ll probably make more sense that way. XD so without further ado, pls enjoy more gays with guns….

Smoke hung lazily in the air, intermingling with the warm sounds of the jazz band starting up their next set. Here, the booze was always flowing as hearty laughter and hushed conversations mingled amongst the tables.

In the corner, a group of men sat hunched over their poker hands, reading any of the slightest movements or glances as tenuous parts of the game. The pot was nothing to sneer at, either: These were the big cats, the haves, the men who ran these streets. Well, they were those men, all but two.

At the head of the table, a tall, olive skinned woman sat, her feet propped up, Thompson slung over her left shoulder. Beneath the brim of her hat, piercing green eyes flashed at the men around her, then down to the cards in her hand. She didn’t bother to hide the grimace distorting her freckled complexion.

Chuckling to herself, she sighed, “Alrighty, boys, I’m folding for the night,” and threw back the remains of her drink, strands of hair falling free of her messy, scarlet bun in the process. A few of the table’s occupants rolled their eyes at her antics, but all of them jumped when Undyne slammed the glass and her cards on the grimy tabletop. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re all a thrilling bunch of chaps, but--” She reached over to the seat next to her only to find it empty. “--Hey!”

At the bar several feet away, the missing blonde was guffawing mid-conversation. "You just let the guy come in bare-ass naked?"

The dark-haired man behind the counter shrugged. "The bastard pays his tab, darling. I'm not turning away loyal customers," he said nonchalantly, but then he looked side to side and sneaked Alphys a scandalous wink. "Besides, he _was_ a sight to see..."

Alphys choked. "A-alright, Tony. I ask you how you're holdin' up, and you start talkin' about johnsons? No, sir."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _mother_ ," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Though his tone made her snicker, Alphys's expression softened at the term of endearment. "But really, how are you?"

"Spectacular and at the present, dear," he said in a sing-song voice, "business is good. The cops stay out of my hair--" He paused a moment to flash a glare at a table in the back. "But I do wish those clowns would stay out of yours."

Alphys sighed. "Tell me about it. Actually," she said, changing tacts, "I have something for their next round of drinks, if you don't mind."

"Oh? A present from a generous young woman?" he drawled with a smirk.

"Heh, right on the money. Get me two drinks for me and Undyne, and I'll pass it to you," she muttered. The younger man had the glasses to her within seconds. As she took them from him, she slipped a bag of white powder into his palm, commenting, "Some fun for the shit-talkers."

"Laxatives? Ohhhh, yes. Diabolical." He winked at her. "Will you be around for the aftermath?"

"Not a chance. We're gonna give 'em the slip in a second."

Tony nodded. "Be careful, Alphys. I've got you covered." Just then, she heard the aggravated bark of her lover calling for her from across the room.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she whispered to him alone. For anyone listening, she yelled, "Take care 'a yourself, Tony!"  and finally meandered back to her table, drinks in hand. Undyne looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here, I’m here, no need to get impatient," Alphys said dismissively, focused on not spilling a drop from either glass and struggling to sit back down.

"Not impatient!" Undyne refuted. She stood to swing Alphys's chair out from under the table. "I can get bothered when my gal disappears from under my nose, yeah?"

Alphys plunked into her seat, carefully placing the overfilled glasses. She shot Undyne a heated look. "Doll, what part of me do you want under your nose?”

Undyne sneered, “Any part I can fucking get, you tease.” Despite the chorus of uncomfortable throat-clearing around them, Undyne sat herself in Alphys’s lap and snaked both arms around her neck.

Alphys raised an eyebrow. “Impatient,” she repeated.

“Wouldn’t be impatient if you would use your pretty little lips on something other than talking to Tony,” she growled in counter. Alphys grinned and traced a finger along Undyne’s jawline.

“Oh, please, you know I’ve gotta look out for him. I practically raised the kid. Besides--” She smirked. “--you’re more fun when you’re rowdy.” With a snarl, Undyne grabbed at Alphys’s shirt collar to drag her forward, embracing in a rough kiss.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Undyne breathed, “Why d’you have to talk about your punk kid when we’re necking?”

“You’re the one who brought him up in the first place!” she shot back, hooking one arm beneath the Thompson dangling on Undyne’s back and the other under her knees to pull her closer. Undyne brushed her thumb across Alphys’s cheek and crashed their lips together again. Her right hand drifted effortlessly up her neck, and she tangled her fingers in her lover’s wavy hair as she grazed her teeth against Alphys’s lower lip. The blonde couldn’t help but moan.

Undyne laughed once, trailing kisses from her chin to just below her ear. “You know we have trouble, at that back table?” she whispered. Alphys held back a shiver, nodding ever so slightly. “They’ve been eyein’ us for the past hour now. We gotta get outta here, pronto.”

Alphys slipped her hand between Undyne’s knees and, keeping her grip firm, slid it all the way up her thigh. Undyne’s breath hitched. Grinning smugly, she pressed her face into Undyne’s hair and said, “Tony’s got it all taken care of. Let’s scram.” Undyne moaned in approval just to make everyone around them that much more uncomfortable. Smirking as she broke away, with heavy breath and lipstick smudged, Alphys gave one last parting wink for the dumbfounded mob bosses at their table. “Ready, love?”

Undyne hummed an affirmation and stood, hip slightly cocked.  She threw her coat over her shoulder and tipped her hat to the men. “‘Scuse us, fellas. Seems we’ve got some, eh, buisness to attend to.”

And with that, she offered her hand to the blonde, and they sauntered out of the speakeasy, smiling to each other, Undyne holding Alphys flush against her side, hand in her back pocket.

Alphys left a Benjamin in the tip jar.


End file.
